User talk:Sunemerald
Otherarrow (talk) 02:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! Saruhikofushimis (talk) 13:17, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you!! :D Sunemerald (talk) 14:16, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Also from me - Happy Birthday! We may not know each other, but there's no such thing as unhappy birthday! Kruggov (talk) 14:52, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! :) Sunemerald (talk) 16:34, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Votive Candles on birthdays Perhaps we are playing on different modes (I am playing on Conquest), but so far I've gone through nearly a dozen, or more characters, who have given me a Votive Candle on their birthday. Do you remember which character(s) gave you grimoires? Maybe it's character specific. Ones that have given me a Votive Candle this past year include: Shigure, Anna, Keaton, Leo, Percy, Ophelia, Kaze, Mozu, Velouria, Xander, Keaton, Silas, Dwyer, and Camilla. I missed a couple of people's birthdays but not a single person has given me anything other than a Votive Candle so far. Brainwasher5 (talk) 06:23, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Off the top of my head, in Conquest, I've gotten Odin's Grimoires from: Odin, Laslow, Soleil, Ophelia, Kaze, Velouria, Keaton and Camilla. I'm thinking the game randomly decides on what kind of weapons/staves (the past few birthdays on my Rev file have gotten Lanterns) characters receive on their birthdays the same way it decides what kind of food items & ore we get when we start a new game file. Sunemerald (talk) 00:46, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Sunemerald! I'm glad you took interest in the data over at feheroes.wiki/Wrys , but next time you should probably ask before you just copy over our data wholesale with only minor changes to fit your wiki's link format. Especially since we've changed how we set up our chart format since then. Thanks for your interest in our hard work though! 01:46, February 13, 2017 (UTC)Netmonmatt :I got one and two star Wrys from the event in game, and added the his info from there. I copy the formatting we've been using on our wiki, and fill in the stats accordingly. That's what I've been doing with every character I've gotten in game. I never knew your wiki existed until you linked it to me. Sunemerald (talk) 15:40, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Template Might I ask what template you used for your team? I'm planning on making one for my page. Moulder the Boulder 17:55, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Sure! For the stats themselves, I used the FE13 character template for my Awakening team & the FE14 character template for my Fates teams. To get the clickable tabs for each character, I put before the stat template, |-|Chacter's name= to get the clickable tab for the character after the tabber and after the stat templates. You just need to make sure put the name thing before each stat template insider the tabber so each of your teammates is in their own tab. Hope that helps. :) :Sunemerald (talk) 19:37, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Im new to to this site. I dont know if Im sending DM correctly right now. But Im contacting you because i see you helped edit the Nina Fire Emblem page. So i had a few questions about it. :Sorry for the late reply! I'd be happy to answer your questions. :) Sunemerald (talk) 11:00, December 15, 2017 (UTC)